Triple Chocolate
by FindingXXX
Summary: Prussia may have a bit of an incest kink, but he's not willing to admit it, until two someones make him.  Itacest and both Italies on Prussia, R-18, incest, bondage, human names used


Well. This was new. Prussia didn't often wake up in such a decidedly un-awesome position, namely duct taped to a chair, feet taped to separate chairs. He was in...some room, but there was carpeting on the floor and the faded maroon wallpaper was visible in the dim light of the lamp. The room was small and otherwise undecorated, with a wood door directly in front of him, light shining underneath. Whoever had tied him knew enough to not cut off his circulation or chafe at his wrists as though they wanted him to be comfortable, which was also new and different. He wasn't gagged, either, just bound to the three chairs.

Just when Prussia had begun to wonder how long he was going to have to wait for something to happen, the door swung open and in walked the last two people he'd ever expected to see standing there in expensive Armani.

"Feli? Lovi? What the hell are you doing here? And why are you wearing that? Did you fall back in with the family? Do you-" he was shushed by one of Feliciano's cool fingers on his lips. Up close, the Italian didn't look as scary as the one time he had seen him, holding a machine gun in the back of a bullet riddled car. But still, he seemed darker somehow, like he knew a secret that amused him. Weird, because Feliciano Vargas was not a man to whom secrets were told, and certainly not the type to be darkly amused by them.

While he paid attention to the younger brother, the older slipped behind his back, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"We found the things you like, kinky kraut. Brothers, hmm?" The albino jerked away from the question, but that ended up being a confirmation. Feliciano's finger didn't move away, but Lovino's hand gripped his chin and forced him to look into Feli's amber eyes.

"Fratellino has the strangest ideas about things sometimes. I say he got hit on the head as a kid." Prussia watched as Feli fell into a pout, and he _felt_ Lovino's smile. "But he can be convincing when he feels like it, so just this once, I decided to share. So if you want to go, say so now. If not...enjoy." he slid back into vision and Feliciano dropped his hand. Prussia just stared mutely, still not fully comprehending. What happened to the two ditsy, loud Italians who failed at everything but cooking and sleeping? They were now taking stances in the center of the room, just in front of him, Lovino's back to him, Feliciano just visible over his shoulder. For a moment, he thought they would begin to dance.

His eyeballs fell out of his head when Feliciano ripped off his brother's shirt, throwing buttons in the carpet and white fabric in the corner. Then his eyes began to crawl away as Lovino leaned down and kissed his brother with a groan. He couldn't see it properly, but the way Lovino's neck flexed, he got the impression he was sucking Feli's tongue. Damn, damn, triple damn! How had they found out about his most secret kink, the one he kept locked in a secret box under a secret floorboard?

One of Feliciano's legs hooked over Lovino's hip and Prussia forgot all about it. Thin hands clawed at a tan back, leaving red marks and eliciting growls in turn. It was a fucking tease to not be able to see them properly, even though he _knew_ what was happening, with the way Feliciano's leg moved and Lovino's hips thrust forward, sliding his pants further down with each rocking movement. The clawing turned to massaging and growls turned to more drawn out moans. Brothers who kissed. Brothers who fucked. _God,_ Prussia wanted to cum in his pants like a randy schoolboy at the thought!

Then Feli's right hand disappeared in between them, just for a moment, and came back glistening wet. _No way he's going to- oh shit he is!_ Feliciano's hand dipped below Lovino's waist, and though the elder never stopped his thrusting, Feliciano's flushed face appeared above his shoulder. Round lips mouthed out to him "Watch."  
>Prussia's eyes were perfectly glued as he saw the hand writhe in Lovino's tight pants, every digit perfectly clear. He saw it when a finger sank in, making the southern half buck and undoubtedly bite Feliciano's shoulder, because the northern half closed his eyes and moaned wantonly. Now they really were dancing, a perfect Italian dance of lust between the two halves of the whole. He felt his breath get tighter and faster as he watched, god, he watched raptly as Feliciano lewdly spread and fucked his brother under his pants.<p>

The tiny maroon room was their sweat and his moans, rising together as he himself began to twist on his improvised chair. The lamp flickered as the building's trashy circuiting faded, casting shadows of what happened between them on the wall. Lovino's hands where they shouldn't be, his mouth opening and latching onto Feliciano's neck.

Once again, just as he began to wonder what was next, they read his mind and began to slow, then stopped altogether. Feliciano's hand slid out of Lovino's pants, and Lovino set him down easily. They finally faced Prussia, and he drank in the view of bites marring Feliciano's shoulder and the red claw marks down Lovino's chest. They knew how to fit together perfectly, to pleasure and pain one another in harmony. Right now, though, they strode towards him and he only wondered if he was the new toy.

Though they spoke incomprehensible Italian words, neither set of eyes ever stopped flickering over his bound form. They never even looked at each other, just grabbed one chair each and pulled them apart, spreading his legs. In synchronization they moved forwards, each knotting a hand in one side of his shirt, jerking it open with a loud rip. Then they carefully knelt on either side of his torso and gave him an up-close view of their next kiss, so Prussia could see it when their tongues slid between their lips and their teeth gnawed at each other's lips. He whined, wanting so much to join their kiss and taste both the brothers, but one of Lovino's eyes cracked open and glared him down.

Feliciano moaned then, breaking from the kiss to tongue at Prussia's chest and make him flinch at the sudden contact. Lovino just watched him for a moment, then joined his brother, and they traced nonsense patterns that were everywhere but getting nowhere. Pale flesh twitched and jumped under their tongues, making Prussia crazy with his own sensitivity, driving him to arch to the touches.

Of course, this distraction made him ignore what their hands were doing. Before he knew it, his belt was undone and his cock was free of it's constraints. Both the Italians just looked up at him in that sizzling way and slid downwards accordingly. He couldn't stop staring at the vision, Feli on his left, all creamy flesh and innocent sexiness, Lovi on the left, the contrast of chocolate hair and piercing eyes and perfectly trained expertise.

They didn't waste time teasing, either. Prussia's red eyes rolled back into his head as two tongues began to lap at his dick, one on either side. Feliciano had longer, rougher licks as opposed to his brother's shorter and faster strokes. He couldn't decide what to do, which way to move, he was engulfed by the rough and soft and long and short. Lovino sucked the side and sent pleasure arcing up his spine, then Feliciano repeated the action at the base of his cock.

Unable to stand it yet unwilling to come, Prussia released steam by growling in guttural German, and earned himself twin nips for it. He peered back down his body, but both of them just continued licking and twirling as though ignoring him. Prussia felt one mouth toy with the vein and the other mouth suck at the head but was unable to tell which belonged to which. It was just motion and slickness and dual heat.

Something in Lovino snapped, and he reached across Prussia's lap to grab Feli's curl, that strange one on the side of his head and pull hard. Feli _moaned_ at that, clearly rutting his hips up against nothing, lips sucking more frantically. Lovi just curled the hair around his fingers, pulling and tugging until Feli was an aroused mess. His jaw hung slack and Prussia wanted to push his cock past it, over that pink tongue and into that hot throat.

God, he couldn't stand this damn torture much longer! He felt like he was going to just explode from the incredible pressure. Lovino's tongue slid towards his base and Feliciano's towards the head of his cock, then back in opposite directions, tongues crossing and meshing. Prussia almost yelled at them to continue, straining against his bonds for all he was worth. He hissed his frustration, somehow loud in the empty room over the quiet sounds of licking and sloppy kisses.

Once again, two sets of eyes landed on him, sultry amber and fiery green, before tiny smiles curved their lips. Their next move frayed his mind. They slid all the way to the previously neglected head of his cock and began to kiss around it. It was like fucking both their mouths, being able to feel their tongues curve and curl deviously. Prussia came hard and helplessly, yelling his pleasure as they traded the cum between their lips easily. He hazily watched them moan louder and kiss harder, his cock trapped between pink-and-ruby lips, a little trickle of white running down Lovino's neck. The attentively drank all the rest in tugging swallows, pushing it down one another's throats like they loved it.

Finally, they pulled away, ignoring Prussia now for their own lusts. Feliciano crawled around the chairs and licked the trail of cum off his brother's throat, then rocked him back to the floor. Prussia was personally content to watch them, to watch Feliciano re-wet his fingers and push them back into Lovino's pants, making Lovi yelp and shove back. Prussia even caught a hissed "bastard", but it was smothered by a kiss. Feli spread his legs further and further, no longer kneeling over his brother but straddling him and rutting against the pinned man. Retaliation clear in his eyes, Lovino sucked his own fingers and snuck them into Feliciano's pants.

The sight was enough to make him start to harden again, the Italians rubbing off against each other, fingering one another under their pants. At this angle, Prussia could easily observe their tactics; Lovino focused on hand speed while Feliciano spread his fingers wide and tried to fit a third in. Somehow watching it through the fabric of their expensive pants was dirtier than seeing it while they were undressed.

Feliciano surprisingly reached the brink first, jerking his ass in the air and grinding down to a loud moan of "Fratello, oh, Lovinoooo." He twitched and shuddered, thrusting down quickly before stilling, then relaxing. The feel of his brother's seed was what brought Lovino off with a choked moan and furious upward thrusts, nearly jolting his brother off him. Prussia could almost see the wet patch on their pants as it dripped towards the floor.

The brothers laid in a post-orgasmic puddle for several minutes, until Lovino whispered something in rapid-fire Italian and Feliciano rolled off him. Together they stood, put their shirts back on, adjusted their long coats to hide any stains and replaced their hats. Feliciano paused a minute, then turned back to Prussia as though remembering he even existed. He circled behind Prussia, and the albino expected his bonds to be removed, but instead a closed switchblade and a single cigarette were pressed into his hand. The Italians reunited at the door, gave him a final lingering gaze, and left, just like that.


End file.
